


On the Phone

by SabrielStories7768



Series: Sabriel OS [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, FUCK, Gabriel an asshole, Gabriel’s a tease, Help, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam’s talking on the phone, Sam’s trying to get Dean and Cas together at this point, There was no reason to make this, Top Sam Winchester, is Sam a top in this one?, it’s 2 am here, it’s just a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielStories7768/pseuds/SabrielStories7768
Summary: Gabriel decides to be a little shit while Sam’s on the phone with Dean. There’s no plot to this... sorry.Also, I’m sorry this is probably shitty. It’s not fully edited, and I got asked to do this by a friend, soooo.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Series: Sabriel OS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844479
Kudos: 62





	On the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy....? This is literally just porn.

_Riiiinnnnnggggg!!!  
_

Sam’s phone rang out. Dean was out with Cas on a hunt and Sam decided to stay behind at the bunker. Sam checked the caller I.D and saw his brothers name, so he picked up.   
  


”Hello,” Sam says into the phone, flipping through a book he was reading. He heard the flap of wings and looked to his side. Raising an eyebrow when he saw Gabriel.   
  


”Sam, this hunts gonna take a little while longer then we thought, apparently we were wrong about what we were hunting.” Dean’s voice said. Sam raised a brow.   
  


”So, then what do you think it is?” He inquired. Sam looked at Gabriel confused when the angel pulled his chair out from the table, but his eyes went wide when Gabriel snuck down to his knees. 

Sam gave Gabriel a, ’What the hell do you think you're doing?’ look and moved his legs but Gabriel just smirked. ”We’re still figuring that out, Sammy.” Dean’s voice said and Sam decided to focus on that. 

”The way it kills is like three monsters in one. Cas is doing research now,” Dean said and Sam hummed in acknowledgment. Gabriel’s hands slid up his long legs.   
  


The angel's hand when to his jeans button and zipper and Sam paused his hand there. ”Gabriel,” he whispered, low so Dean wouldn't hear him, but Gabriel definitely could. 

Gabriel chuckled and shushed him and winked. Sam sighed and reluctantly released his hand, and Gabriel went to work opening his jeans. ”So, you guys have no idea what you're hunting?” Sam asked, having his voice sound baffled. 

”Yeah, until Cas and I can find something we're gonna stay here. But how're things going over there? Nothing burning down right?” Dean asked, a playful tone in his voice. 

Gabriel pulled Sam’s cock from the opening of his jeans and Sam paused to get his breathing controlled before he answered.

”No, everything’s fine. Gabriel’s been very annoying as usual though.” Gabriel gave a playful pout but chuckled and kitten licked up Sams shaft. Sam sucksd in a sharp breath. 

”Hm, what else is new?” Dean said and they both gave a small chuckle. Sam’s more forced than Dean’s. ”You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to date him, right?” 

Sam gripped the phone when Gabriel took the head of his cock into his mouth. ”Yeah, yep. Sure did,” he said, tightly. His fist whitening as he gripped the armrest with his other hand. 

”Everything alright?” Dean asked. Sam exhaled quickly. Trying to regain composure, calm himself, everything and anything to not let Dean know what was going on. 

”Yeah, my leg is cramping for some reason,” Sam lied. Gabriel gave him a ’Really?’ looked and Sam threw him a bitchface. Gabriel shrugged and started to bob his head and properly suck on Sam. 

”It’s probably because of your weird running bullshit,” Dean said and Sam scoffed. ”Running in the morning does not cause leg cramps, least not with me.” Sam moved his free fist into his mouth to stop a moan from slipping out. 

Gabriel just looked up at him innocently. How the fuck does someone look innocent with a dick in their mouth? Sam will never know. Gabriel starts moving faster and Sam slips that first from between his teeth into the angel's hair, gripping it. 

”Maybe it's starting to,” Dean teases and chuckled. Sam would have rolled his eyes. ”Ask Gabriel to help you out, if it's hurting that much.” 

Sam hummed a chuckled, ”Yeah if he's feeling nice today,” Sam said, pointedly and Gabriel chuckled. Sams body jerked feeling the vibration go through him. 

Sam kept a groan in, thankfully. Dean said something but Sam didn't hear it. He gripped Gabriel's hair and slowed down his head for a moment. ”Repeat that? I didn't hear it.” Sam said. 

”I asked if you got any information about whatever you've been searching for. I mean, it was apparently more important than joining us on this case,” Dean said and Sam chuckled, shaking his head as Gabriel started moving faster again. 

Sam gave up a small groan, luckily Dean didn't seem to hear it. ”Dude, I just said that so you and Cas had alone time together,” he chuckled as could almost hear Dean’s bitchface and eyeroll. 

”Really, man? Really?” Dean questioned and Sam chuckled, but his breath hitched halfway through. 

”Yeah. C’mon man, you two have been at it with each other for years now. When are you gonna get your head outta your ass and just tell him?” Sam asked and bucked his hips into Gabriel’s mouth. 

Gabriel took him easily, his hands on Sam’s lap as he sucked him eagerly. His eyes had slacked closed, and he was just really enjoying himself. Sometimes, Gabriel made it hard for Sam to be mad at him. 

”Dude, that's like... not okay, you don't bail out of a hunt.” Sam heard Dean moving around, wherever they were. Sam groaned in slight annoyance.

”Dude, you want to know what's really not okay? The fact that you and Cas have been chasing each other in this stupid, sexual tension dance, and I'm stuck in the fucking middle.” Gabriel pulled his head off Sam's cock and nodded, showing his agreement to Sam’s sentence and Sam rolls his eyes playfully. 

Gabriel started kissing up and down the hunter's wet shaft and it gave Sam a small break and moment to breathe normally. As Gabriel kissed and licked up Sam’s girth, Sam focused tried to focus on the call. 

”So what have been you been doing these last few days then?” Dean questioned. Sam hummed, looking down at Gabriel, who just smirked and shrugged. 

”Well, as I said. Gabriel’s been really fucking annoying, but other than that, just reading files and books that we haven't been through yet.” Sam looked over at the book he was reading before Dean called and Gabriel decided to blow him. 

”Wow, you really are a nerd. You're telling me you and Gabriel haven't taken advantage of this alone time?” Dean's voice made Sam groan in annoyance, making sure Dean could hear. 

”Dude, one, that's none of your damn business. And two, it doesn't matter whether your here or not, not like you'd know anyway, ” Sam said, almost mischievously. He chuckled as he heard Dean make a noise of almost horror. 

”Dude really?” Dean asked and Sam bit back a groan as Gabriel took him down again, his hand gripping tight in Gabriel’s hair. His mouth slacking open for a second. 

”Hey, not my fault Gabriel can sound proof a room,” Sam muttered weakly. He was slowly losing control of his body as Gabriel kept moving his mouth expertly around his cock. 

Sam’s hips thrust up into Gabriel’s mouth and the angel welcomes it. Swallowing around him Sam releases around breathless groan. Dean heard that one. 

”You alright, Sammy?” Dean asked, and Sam mentally cursed himself. Gabriel looked at Sam with those eyes that Sam knew, that Gabriel knew he was winning.

”Ye-Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Moved my leg wrong and pain, just, shot up into my spine.” Sam wanted to kick Gabriel but refrained. Thankfully, Dean bought the stupid ass story and Sam was becoming breathless. 

”You should put something on it, like ice or a heating pad or something. Take some meds.” Dean was going big brother mode and Sam did not want to hear it at the moment. 

”Yeah- Yeah, I know, I'll do that in a second,” Sam mutters. ”Shit, Gabe,” he whispers, moving the phone from his mouth so it doesn't pick up on what he saying. 

Sam decides to do what he wanted with Gabriel at this point. He used the leverage he has with his hand in Gabriel’s hair and held his head down on his cock, to where the head was pressed up against Gabriel's throat. ”Stay,” Sam growled before listening to was Dean was saying. 

Gabriel did as he was ordered and luckily for him, he didn't need air as consistently as humans did, nor did he have a gag reflex. So he stayed put as Sam continues the conversation with Dean. 

Every once in a while, Sam would move Gabriel's head, but then push it back down. He let go of Gabriel's head and tapped his lover's cheek twice. Gabriel instinctively removed his head from Sam’s cock, panting heavily. 

The angel looked at his lover’s flushed face and knew to give him a second. While yes he loved teasing Sam and having him talk to Dean was a bonus, he knew Sam had certain limits and didn't need his brother knowing that he was getting a blowjob while talking. 

Sam kept his hand on Gabriel’s cheek and Gabriel liked the warmth on his face. They both had limits and they both respected the other. That's why Gabriel usually got away with shit like this. He respected when Sam needed a small break. 

Sam’s hand went from his cheek and to the back of his head. Gabriel knew then that it was okay to continue on. Gabriel let Sam’s cock into his mouth again, as let Sam have the control again. 

Sam just slowly moved Gabriel’s head. Up and down. At a pace that they both knew was slow but good. Sam wondered just how much longer Dean wanted to talk for since they never really chatted like this over the phone before. Why start now? 

”Well, Cas just got back. Sorry to bug ya, I just got bored,” Dean said. There's an explanation for that. Sam chuckled and looked down at Gabriel. 

”It's fine. Call me if you figure out what it is, or when you're on your way back,” Sam said. He heard Dean hum in agreement. They said their goodbyes and Sam hung up. 

Sam gave a small groan. ”You, angel, will be the death of me,” Sam whispered. He let up on the grip on his angel's hair and Gabriel knew he could make his own pace again. 

Gabriel started to move his head faster, and Sam fucked up into his mouth. Groaning freely now. His head tilted back up as he shut his phone off and set it on the table. 

Sam already knew he was close. After all of that, it took a lot not to cum while he was on the phone. ”Fuck, Gabriel,” Sam moaned out warningly. 

Gabriel knew that warning tone, so he moved his head faster and Sam gripped his hair, holding him in place as his head tilted back and he released into Gabriel's throat. 

Gabriel took it all easily. Swallowing it down around him. Sam groaned and released Gabriel's head from his grip. The angel licked him clean before coming up from his position and tucking Sam neatly back into his boxers and pants. 

Sam’s let out a sharp exhale and watched Gabriel as he stood. Gabriel leaned up and kissed him. Sam accepting it, tasting a bit of himself on Gabriel’s lips. Then his tongue as the other’s slipped through. 

They shared this heated kiss before Gabriel pulled away. ” As I said, the death of me,” Sam whispers. 

”Sounds like a good way to go,” Gabriel teased and Sam chuckled. They shared another small kiss before Gabriel stood up straighter. ”We can continue this later, Cas is actually asking me for help at the moment. The monster they're hunting is rare as shit. Hell, we thought they went extinct.” 

Sam hummed and nodded, ”Be safe. I love you,” He said, as he always did before Gabriel went off and disappeared. 

”I love you too,” Gabriel winked and pecked his lips once more before he disappeared into thin air. Sam takes a deep breath. Running a hand through his hair. 

Yeah, Gabriel might be a little shit. But he always knew how to get Sam in the end. As honestly, that's all that matters. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated! Let me know what you thought! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Not completely edited, so sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
